makalakafandomcom-20200213-history
Amunet
" I love to many things to ever give up my gifts to someone like you " - Amunet is the daughter of Meskhenet and her rapist Khnum and the twin sister to Imentet and the half-sister to twins Duamutef and Qebehsenuef. Amunet was the wife of Pharaoh Memphis whom she deeply loved and had a two daughters named Serket and Ishtarat and a son named Nefertem; and through her children is the ancestor to Hébuterne Family, Poingdestre family, and several others. She also has two more children named Helios and Selene with her former slave master. History Early life Personality Appearance In the beginning of the series she is of the age of twenty and just calling her a beauty isn't doing her justice. Having long black hair that reaches her mid-back and beautiful silverly-blue eyes with long eyelashes. And is extremely pale in terms of the Aegyptus sun. Amunet's slave mark is on her breast. Abilities Natural abilities Magic Magic Detection - Amunet can sense the presence of magic/magical energies and possibly gain detailed understanding about the magic/magical energies they are sensing, including the amount/size of matter/energy they are sensing and whether it is hidden. Sealing Magic - Amunet is able seal objects like living beings, spells, tools and/or weapons, etc. within another object or person and release them when needed. If the sealed object has a power of its own possessor may be able to tap into that power. Healing Magic - She can use a branch of magic devoted to improving the physical and mental condition. There are many different types of spells in this branch of magic, that have a variety of effects. There are also a vast group of potions that are dedicated to healing as well. Elemental Magic - Due to the Ether Beast sealed within her she can utilize different types of the elements such as water, fire, earth, and air. And can use variations and combinations of the elements to her use. * Boil Magic - Is a powerful form of magic which is a combination of fire magic and water magic to create gaseous materials in different properties and usages. * Magnet Magic - She can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural, organic or artificial. And is traditional known as a combination of air and earth magic. * Lava Magic - Like Boil and Magnet Magic, this a powerful form of magic which is the combination of fire magic and earth magic to create volcanic materials such as lava or rubber in different properties and usages. Unique traits Emotion Detection - She can sense the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures. Linguaserpentis - Amunet from her mother inherited the ability to control and speak to snakes and other snake-like creatures like basilisks. Relationships Amunet/Relationships Etymology * Amunet means "the female hidden one", as a feminine form of Amun. In Egyptian mythology she was a primordial goddess, a member of the Ogdoad and the consort of Amun, typically depicted as a woman in a red crown holding a staff of papyrus. By the twelfth dynasty (c.1991 BCE - c.1803 BCE) she was overshadowed as Amun's consort by Mut and was mostly just worshiped in Thebes where she was seen as the protector of the pharaoh. She also played a role in the Amun cult at Karnak, and in royal ceremonies such as the Sed Festival. Eventually she came to be syncretized with Neith. Trivia * According to the dattebooks ** Her hobby is ** Her weakness is ** Her special skill is ** When asked what type of man she prefers, her answer was ** And she dislikes people like ** His favorite food is the ** Ahe dislikes ** His favorite way to spend the day off ** She is worried about ** What catches her attention is ** The person she has on his mind is ** The most important thing for ** She dislikes being called ** She smells like * Amunet does not wear any undergarments. * Amunet's tomb is located away from the Valley of the Queens unlike Isetnofret who has a tomb in the center and it is called * Her modern day reincarnation is her descent Callisto Hébuterne. Category:Characters Category:Pure Blood Category:Castors Category:Light Castors Category:Females Category:The Great Family Category:Centenarian Category:Twins Category:Historical figures Category:Linguaserpentis Category:Prophets Category:Nine Keys of the Ether Beasts Category:Sensor Types Category:Wives Category:Married Category:Polyamorous Marriage Category:Sage Category:Singers Category:Slaves Category:Former Slaves Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Guardians Category:Rape victims Category:Commoners Category:Lower Class Category:Upper Class Category:Concubines Category:House Slave Category:Pagan characters Category:Egyptian people Category:Pārsa people Category:Aegyptus individuals Category:Songhai individuals Category:Animai Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Memphis' Harem Category:Deceased characters Category:Died of old age Category:Martial Artists Category:Authors Category:Mathematician Category:Scribes